Homestuck Script: Cascade
by Novanto
Summary: The script for [S] Cascade


**Novanto's Notes:** Script ain't dead yet! There wasn't a way I could place the Song Cascade in here by itself, so imagine Cascade Beta, Flare (Cascade Cut), Savior of the Dreaming Dead, and Black Hole/Green Sun are playing.

* * *

On LOFAF, a bomb explodes. Jack looks on in horror as Courtyard droll dances at having completed his task. Too late, he notices that Jack is angered, and gets impaled by his sword an instant later.

The camera zooms away from Jades land, and turns toward LOHAC before zooming onto Beat Mesa. A kernelsprite-like object moves across the large record surface, leaving a bright yellow trail. This is revealed to be a massive Quill of Echidna scratching the record as the camera moves to the side. John stands guard on the platform with the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. watching as an army of monsters in a variety of shapes approach.

JOHN: Gotta protect the Mesa. Say hello to the Wizard of Oz for me!

John raises an arm, which glows a bright blue. Wind whips the lava covering LOHAC into three twisters which destroy all the monsters, converting them into Grist that sinks into the molten material. Within moments, only one is left. The monster looms over John with wings and a tattered harlequin costume around its neck.

JOHN: YOU'RE NEXT!

He leaps up and brings the warhammer down onto the creature's head, breaking it into a massive grist hoard.

The scene transitions back to the top of Jade's home on LOFAF, showing Jack looking sadly at a dead jade. He holds a wallet in his hand. With a flash, it cuts to Jack floating in the Troll's session, glaring at the completed universe, his hand now empty and covered in blood.

JACK: Die, all of you.

The Queen's Ring on his finger glows an angry red. Jack slowly raises his hand up and back as though preparing to throw. Strange vines, identified on screen as "Red Miles" sprout and gather around him in a tree-like shape before Jack thrusts his hand at the universe, sending the vines forward and destroying the frog. We follow the vines as they rip through galaxy after galaxy, tearing the Genesis Frog apart. the Miles quickly approach Earth, where PM and AR have readied all four bases to explode.

AR: They're ready! _thumbs up at PM_

PM: Good. _Returns thumbs up._ Now we wait.

Inside the Frog Temple, the WQ stands in front of the time capsule, which soon releases the Writ Keeper.

WQ: Hello, my love. _Takes his hand_

WK: It is good to see you.

The capsule now developes a diseased-looking bud, set to go off in ten seconds. But before it can begin, the scene flashes back to Jack on LOPAF. He grows a pair of tentacles and gently picks up Jade, flying to her Quest Bed where he sets her down. Jack looks up at the sky, and zips off to the forg temple meteor and heads inside. At once, the temple folds onto itself as the meteor is surrounded by entry-heat flames and shoots toward Skaia, where it enters a portal and lands to form Jade's Island. Onscreen, a timer displays 413 million years, which rapidly counts down as the scene fast-forwards to the Exiles time, where only ten seconds remain. These ten seconds soon pass, releasing Jack.

WQ: No...

Jack kills both the WK and WQ before teleporting outside. He slowly advances on the Helipod base as PM defends it with her Regisword. AR interprets this as a signal and flips a detonator switch, blowing the Bec head base up. Jack then turns to him and advances as AR proceeds to detonate the Egg base and Helipod bas, but hesitates over the switch for the Skyship base.

AR: But... Wayward... I can't...

Jack however does not hesitates and beheads AR.

PM: NO!

She leaps in for an attack but Jack teleports into a room of the Skyship. A meter on the walls displays "empty" as Jack inhales. The uranium in WV's stomach glows faintly as Jack teleports to him. The carapace is understandably terrified. Jack looms over him for an instant, the n shoves his hand through WV's stomach, ripping out the uranium, which is transported into the power source of the station. Immediately, Jack is teleported to the Troll's session, where they are about to open the door. Robo-Aradia saves the others and scenes of Jack's destroying the Troll's Prospit and Derse fash by, ending with Aradia's dreamself waking up.

Fade away to the Derse moon of the Kids as it drifts by Horrorterrors that appear to be guiding the object toward a single spot. Dave and Rose stand of the corpse of Draconian Dignitaty, holding a Catchpalogue card of The Tumor. They promptly enter the Crypt of Derse, where two Quest Slabs await: one of Time which Dave stands on with the Bunny, and one of Light which Rose stands on. She releases the massive Tumor from its card. It splits apart, revealing the mechanism inside as the yin-yang colored shell fades away.

Two massive tubes stand upright on a platform, one blue, and one red. Between them is a timer displaying little over five minutes and is counting down to detonation.

ROSE: So this is the Tumor.

DAVE: Guess so.

The camera zooms in on the red tube, revealing Earth inside. It moves over to the blue tube and pans inside, zooming in further and further, revealing Alternia for a moment, then approaching a rooftop on the Green Moon. Standing there are Snowman and Spades Slick, holding the Gun given to him by Doc Scratch

SNOWMAN: What are you waiting for? _narrows eyes._ Draw, Spades.

Spades complies, aiming and firing a single cueball-shaped bullet right into her heart.. The camera zooms in on her blood, revealing not just a reflection of Alternia in it, but all three bodies in the Alternian system, including the Green Moon. The camera zooms out slightly, as the detail fades and both tubes flash brighter and brighter. Once again, the scene zips over to LOFAF, where Jade lies on her Quest Bed. Hummingbirds gather around the corpse as the four pillars atop the bed begin to glow with green light, as does Jade's body. The camera shows her screen on WV';s computer going dark as PM worries about WV. The scene moves to the picture of Lofaf, transitioning to the real thing and moving to zoom in at Skaia, still being bombarded by meteors.

Davesprite look over at the carnage being reaked on the landscape. A golden Prospit battleship lies among the hills somehow untouched. The two look at each-other sadly, then up at a meteor headed right for them. As the music swells, Jadesprite begins to glow. With a flash, she regains her human form, as well as becomes the Witch of Space!

Jadesprite, now Jade once more, raises an arm. With a blast of green energy, the incoming meteor shrink to the size of a baseball as Jade smiles at it. dropping it to the ground, she levitates the battleship on the distance, flying onto it. Jade raises her arm again, and the Battlefield along with everyone on it, begins to shrink as well. Jade looks on it fondly as the ship is teleported to LOFAF. In the distance, Beat Mesa, the zig-zag Scratch on it now complete, ascends toward Skaia as John look out over it.

Back on Earth, PM is dragging WV out of his station as Red Miles arc and branch out across the sky, when something falls to the sand with a plunk. She looks down at it and sees a Queen's Ring. PM proceeds to pick it up.

Jade proceeds to teleport John to her ship.

The Derse moon continues to drift. Dave and Rose looking at each-other one last time.

Jade shrinks LOFAF, along with LOHAC, LOLAR, and LOWAS. with the five planets orbiting her.

The bomb's timer displays 40 seconds as Jade proceeds to materialize a Fenestrated Wall and enlarge it.

PM puts the ring on and begins to gain the same appearance as Jack, but tinted white.

Beat Mesa's energy mizes with Skaia, initiating the Scratch.

On the Fenestrated Wall, images of the kid's session from the original comic rewind on the screen.

Gamzee, with Li'l Cal in his lap, is talking to Doc Scratch.

GAMZEE: Then what are we?!

SCRATCH: Suckers...

He laughs as the timer counts down 3... 2... 1... 0. A heartbeat is heard as the screen goes dark, with only the Derse moon in the center. The camera zooms out on Derse, which begins to glow red and blue rapidly before exploding violently. In it's place, is the new-born Green Sun which expands as shockwaves ripple in the darkness. As the sun finishes and releases an arc of green plasma, Aradia and Sollux are seen floating in front of it. The camera zooms out to reveal that back at the Troll's Session, Jack is watching the Sun, The Trolls meanwhile, are on the roof of their meteor lab. Terezi, with Karkat's help, aims Sollux at the Sun. In response, the yellow-blood unleashes his psionics and launches the meteor in a straight line at it. Jack watches them go, but is distracted by activity at the platform the Trolls were standing at. A flash of purest white light fades, revealing a deeply pissed PM holding WV and Serenity. In response, Jack gives a face says "I am screwed..." The camera cuts in close to the plasma. It begins to ripple and from it emerges two figures. Plasma drips off of them, revealing a God-Tiered Dave in a Knight of Time outfit, and Rose dressed as a Seer of Light.

ARADIA: Welcome.

The camera cuts back to PM as she flickers with barely restrained power in rage and glares at Jack, her sword drawn and WV laying behind her.

Jade's fenestrated Wall continues to expand, now displaying Jade's introduction. It finishes expanding and shows the introduction of Rose. The ship launches forward, punching a hole in the lower left panel. The Fenestrated Wall displays John's introduction, and the session in on itself, leaving only the blue circle of Skaia.

(credits for the Act 5 movie begin)


End file.
